Elliot's Confession
by SilvrBlade
Summary: What happens when one of SVU's best is caught in the crossfire and ends up dead? The first installment of a series of events leading up to our most anticipated group- E/O shippers unite! please R&R! :D
1. Chapter 1

Notes: There's more if you guys want it... along with a shocking twist :D just say the word and more will be uploaded

_"Elliot!" _

_Olivia was running, running to him. _

_"Olivia!" he cried. "Run! Oh God, please run!"_

_Her feet slapped the pavement as she sprinted, desperation in her eyes. A white van behind her opened its side door, and a masked gunman stepped out with a hand pistol. 22 calliber. He was aiming to kill._

_Olivia didn't have her vest. She didn't have her gun. All she had was Elliot ahead of her, holding his arms out. He was ready to hold her, to take her into his arms and never let go. He was going to tell her, once she was out of harms way. _

_"You're almost there!" he called to her, his voice cracking. She wasn't going to make it. "Olivia, NOOOOO!" _

_BLAM._

_Olivia fell to the ground with a cry. Elliot, forgetting everything ran to her side. A pool of blood was blossoming from her chest, and he spun her onto her back so she could face him. He held her to his chest, trying to will her to stop bleeding. _

_"Olivia," he breathed. "Oh God, please no. Not you, Olivia. No!"_

_"Take care of Kathy, Elliot," Olivia smiled in her raspy voice, a thin trickle of blood running from her mouth as her eyes drooped. "You and her will have a nice life together."_

_"No, Olivia," he sobbed, "no, I chose you. I chose you, Olivia, do you hear me? OLIVIA!"_

_"I love you Elliot." _

_The light left her eyes, and her whole body slumped in Elliot's arms. He held her unmoving body to his chest, but the only heartbeat he could feel was his own. The rise and fall of a chest was his own. The breath he felt on his face was his own. He would never feel her breath against his face again. He would never feel her heartbeat again. _

_The next few moment went in slow motion. Elliot getting up. Elliot taking out his gun. Elliot screaming in angst. Elliot shooting the man who killed Olivia. His Olivia. His Liv. He crouched down and picked up her body, her head lolling against his chest as he rose again to his feet. _

_Tears cascaded down his cheeks and rolled onto his bulletproof vest. Sorrow clouded his vision and thoughts. He could only see her. Only hear her voice. Every memory he saw was of her. The way she flipped her hair out of her face when she was thinking hard; the way her eyes sparkled durring an interrogation; the way he always knew what she was thinking before she did. _

_Never again._

Elliot Stabler knew he had fucked up. He had really fucked up. He had lost Kathy. He had lost his kids. And now he had lost Olivia. His Olivia. He wiped the tears out of his eyes with the back of his hand. He found himself kneeling in front of a grave stone. Her grave stone.

"Olivia!" he wailed to the dark clouds above.

He couldn't help it. He had lost her. And he had never told her.

"Olivia," he repeated, softer this time. "Liv, if you can hear me, I want to say I'm sorry. I should have done something. Anything. I lost you."

She watched him with sorrow and dispair in her eyes. It killed her to see him this sad. So sad, her Elliot... her El...

"I chose you," Elliot continued, "because I couldn't imagine living without you. Because I knew if you couldn't make it through neither could I. Because you were more than my partner- you were my _life_. Maybe I never saw it before, but I see it all too clearly now. And now I can't imagine going on without you."

Say it, she urged him. Tell me why.

Tears sparkled down his cheeks as he said it.

"Because I love you, Olivia Benson," he told the grave stone. He looked up to the sky. "I love Olivia Benson!" He shouted to the clouds. He shouted to the sky. He shouted to her, wherever she was. "I LOVE YOU!"

She rested her hand on his shoulder. He turned and faced her, eyes gleaming with the salty tears.

"Come with me then," she smiled.

Without a sound, she held out her hand and Elliot took it softly. He got slowly to his feet, not believing what he was seeing. What he was going to do.

"I'm ready," Ellito told her, "to love you forever."

"I am too," she smiled. "Forever."

And so they walked together. Into forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Realizations... and More Pain

Elliot awoke in a cold sweat. The dark memories washed back over him like black waves bashing him against shore rocks, and he felt his heart drop to his feet heavily. This dream had tortured him ever since her, and it was mentally tearing him apart. He barely had the energy to get out of bed.

He closed his eyes again, savoring the last bittersweet memories of the dream, hoping he would fall back asleep and once again be with Olivia. His Olivia. But he was rudely reawakened by the sound of his cellphone ringing.

"Stabler," he answered in his unchanging tone.

"Just checking up, Elliot," Captain Cragen replied. "How are you?"

"Fine," Elliot snapped, feeling suddenly irritable. Why did the captain have to interrupt his dreaming so rudely? "What do you want?"

"I wanted to know if you were feeling well enough to come in today?" Cragen replied.

"Sure," Elliot replied. "I'll be there in an hour or so."

"See you then," Cragen sighed.

Elliot didn't bother replying before he hung up and pulled on a pair of jeans. Soon he found himself arriving at the precinct, feeling absolutely no emotion. As soon as he went into the squad room Doctor George Huang pulled him aside.

"Elliot," he said softly, "have you been feeling okay?"

"Fine," Elliot snapped. "I have to get back to work."

"Cragen wants me to evaluate you," George told him. "He wants to make sure you're okay to work."

"I'm on desk duty," Elliot snapped, heading to his desk. "I gave Cragen my gun already. I don't trust myself with it yet."

"That's good," George smiled. "Elliot are you depressed?"

"What's it to you?"

"It's important. Have you been feeling low energy? Possibly headaches or unexplainable aching pains?"

"No."

"You can't lie to me, Elliot. I'm a psychiatrist. I can see right through you."

"What do you want me to say?"

"The truth."

"Fine. I feel empty. Torn. My whole world has fallen apart. I don't have anyone left to lean on. I'm hurt."

"Come with me."

George led him to the interrogation room and closed to the door behind him.

"Alright Elliot, I'm talking to you now as your doctor. Nothing you say will ever leave this room. Now I want you to talk to me."

"About what?"

"Olivia."

Elliot hesitated, and his thoughts wandered back to the dream. That awful dream...

"Elliot," George interrupted. "Please. Tell me how you feel about her. How you felt about her."

"You wanna know?" Elliot asked. "Fine. She was more than my partner- we were equals. Inseparable puzzle pieces that matched together perfectly in every way. We always knew what the other was thinking, even before they did. On the field, we were always in perfect synch. I will never have that again with anybody."

"Were you ever intimate?" George asked.

"No," Elliot glared at him. "We would never cross the line like that."

"But you wish you had."

"There were a lot of things I wish I had done. It doesn't matter anymore."

"Your feelings do matter. Did you ever confess your feelings?"

"Right before she died," Elliot sniffed. "She was laying in my arms, dying, and her last words to me were 'I love you, Elliot'."

"And your last words to her?"

"I chose you."

"You had to make a choice? Between Kathy and Olivia?"

"Kathy was being obnoxious, and she wanted to know if I still loved her."

"Did you?"

"In a way, yes, but not like I used to."

"I see. So you and Olivia were never an official couple?"

"No."

"I see."

George got up and headed for the door.

"I think you should take a few days off, Elliot," he told El as his hand rests on the door handle. "I'm requesting that Cragen put you on medical leave. I don't think you're fit for work yet. But I promise, nothing you've just said will ever be passed on."

Elliot just sat there, feeling numb. George continued to walk into Cragen's office, closing the door behind him.

"Wow is he?" the captain asked, looking up from his paperwork?

"He's depressed," Huang replied with a sigh. "Losing his partner has taken a great toll on him. I'm requesting you put him on medical leave, just until he feels he's well enough to continue working."

"Okay," Cragen sighed. "It's been a slow week anyway. I'll send him home."

"No need, Captain," Elliot told him, peeking in the door. "I'm heading out anyway."

Elliot headed out, and Cragen turned back to Huang.

"We're planning Liv's funeral," the captain told him. "Elliot knew her best. Do you think he's up for it?"

"I think it will be fine," George sighed. "I'll talk to him about what he wants."

"It'll be a closed-casket ceremony," Cragen told him. "For everyone's sake. I don't think any of us will be able to take seeing her so lifeless like that."

"Understood," George replied. "I'm sure it will be fine anyway."


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I couldn't wait to upload this. SHOCKING TWIST luv u guys :3

Chapter 3: The Funeral

Everyone showed up. Everyone. Dana, Porter, Melinda, Alex, Casey, and even a few IAB agents showed up in full uniform. Simon, Olivia's half-brother whom she had found a few years back, showed with a bouquet of flowers. Carnations, white as snow. He said she had told him they were her favorite.

What surprised them the most were the number of victims that showed up. All people who had had their lives changed for the better, thanks to Olivia. There were so many, it made Casey sob harder. She was such a wonderful person, she thought to herself. More selfless than anyone else I've ever met. Why did it have to be her?

They all sat in their seats, facing the closed casket. Captain Cragen got up, dressed on full uniform, stepped up to the podium and cleared his throat.

"I want to thank you all for coming," he told the crowd, his voice cracking. "This turnout was certainly- more than we expected. For that we thank you." He cleared his throat again. "When Olivia -Detective Benson- first came to work at my squad, I told her "you can't pick the vic", which is basically saying you can't choose the victim. That saying has never been more true than it is right now."

"She was always a martyr, and no matter what if a case was important enough to her she would never back down," Agent Porter continued. "She would go to any length to help a victim, and sometimes it would get her in trouble. For the short time I knew her, that became self-evident."

"But she had friends," Dana. told the crowd. "I was just lucky enough to have been one of them. She would help anyone who asked for it, even if they didn't want it at the time." Dana smiled sadly. "I know from experience."

"I never knew I had a sister," Simon announced during his turn. "I probably never would have known I she hadn't come and found me. And without her, I would have been wrongfully thrown in jail for an offense I didn't commit. Even when everyone was against me, she stood by my side. That's what pulled me through."

"Because that's who she was," Casey sniffed. "She helped the little guy, no matter what it took. I can't tell you how many times I wanted to just give up on a case, and Olivia was the one who told mr I had to do something. In the end, we always got justice, thanks to her."

"That happened to me too," Alex smiled. "Olivia was never one to give up, even if it meant playing dirty. When I came back from three years in Witness Protection, she was right by my side the entire time."

"She was fantastic to work with," Fin told them all. "Her energy was enough to always keep everyone going."

"If she were here right now," Munch smiled, "she would be yelling at us to stop crying at telling us to get back our asses back to the squad to help someone else."

It earned a few smiles and laughs from the group.

"I'm gonna miss her," Fin smiled sadly. "We all will."

"Elliot," Munch asked, "would you like to say a few words?"

Elliot got up silently and exchanged positions with Munch and Fin.

"Speak from the heart, man," Fin encouraged.

Elliot stood up at the podium and cleared his voice.

"I don't think there's anything else to say," he announced, cracking a smile. "In all of my years of being partners with Olivia, I never knew she had touched so many lives, so many hearts. I wish I could say I will miss her the most of all, but I think we are all evenly matched in that area." Some people snickered.

"But there will never be another officer as passionate, or as determined as Detective Olivia Benson, and I think that's what we'll miss most of all. Her passion, her hard-headedness, her determination..." Elliot paused, "...and her love for her job. For the victims. For everyone she worked with. We'll miss you, Liv."

Someone shouted "Here here!" as Elliot took his seat, which brought up a chorus of "here here!"ing. Casey put her hand on his shoulder as he took his seat.

"That was beautiful," she told him, her eyes glittering with salty tears. "Olivia would be proud."

Elliot just smiled, but inside he felt his heart lift slightly. Maybe there was hope. Next it was the Stabler childrens' turn to speak. But, only Kathleen got up to the podium.

"Um," she began nervously, "instread of saying something, we've decided to sing something that just about sums up how we feel. Lizzie, can you please get the lights?"

Lizzie Stabler hit the light switch, until the only light was the one above Kathleen's head. Dickie strmmued his guitar, and Kathleen cleared her throat. Maureen went up to join her, and Lizzie hopped up to the podim. Dickie also set up his microphone, and began the first few chors. Suddenly, the childrens' voices sang loud.

"_It must have been a place so dark, you couldn't feel the light!_

_Reachin for ya through that, stormy cloud._

_Now here we are gathered, in our little home town._

_This can't be the way you meant to draw a crowd._

_Oh why? That's what I keep askin!_

_Was there anything,_

_I could have said or done?_

_Oh I, had no clue you were maskin,_

_a troubled soul, God only knows,_

_what went wrong, and whyyyy,_

_you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song!"_

Tears were cascading down people's cheeks as Rascal Flatt's Why rang through the funeral home. Elliot sat proudly, watching the children smile at their father and mother. Their cheeks were also red with tear marks as they begn the second verse.

_"Now in ma mind I keep you frozen _

_as a 21 year old, _

_round the corner to catch that criminal._

_You always worked with passion,_

_no matter what the case!_

_When you took the stage you shined just,_

_like the sun!_

_Oh why? That's what I keep askin._

_Was there anything, I could have said or done._

_Oh I, had no clue you were maskin._

_A troubled soul, oh God only knows, _

_what went wrong! And whyyyy,_

_you'd leave the stage in the middle of a sooooooong!_

_Hey, yeaaah!"_

The group couldn't help but laugh at the changed lyrics.

_"Now the oak trees are swayin, in the early autumn breeze, _

_the golden sun is shinin, on ma face._

_The tangled thoughts I hear,_

_the mockingbirds sing!_

_This old world really aint that bad, a place!_

_Oh why? There's no comprehendin. _

_But who am I, to try to explain, _

_oh but I, do have one burnin question?_

_Who told the lie? Was it worth the fight?_

_The grow, they lie. _

_Now you're over, and we cry._

_Cuz it's not like yoooou, _

_to leave the stage in the middle of a songgg._

_Your beautiful, absoluetly beautiful song."_

Dickie played the last chords of the song and the lights turned back on. People began to aplaud wildly, and the Stabler children went back to their seats.

"That's a good idea!" Casey shouted. "Everyone, let's pick a song that shows how we feel about Olivia!"

"You sure, Case?" Elliot asked.

"Sure," Casey smiled. "There has to be one. I'll go next. Dickie wanna help me out?"

"Sure," he smiled. He grabbed his computer and pulled up iTunes. "What song?"

"She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5," she told him. She grabbed the microphone and went up to the podium.

She blushed slightly, but Alex Cabott got up to sing with her, reassuring any doubts she had. Then the two began to sing, and soon Fin and Munch has sang Brick House, Dana had sang Angel by Akon, and even Captain Cragen had sang Are You Gonna Ma Girl. Then soon it was Elliot's turn.

"I don't know any songs," he argued.

"Yeah you do, Dad," Dickie laughed. He tossed the microphone to him. "It was Olivia's favorite. You would sing it in the car when you thought no one was listening."

"That Daughtry song?" Elliot laughed. "Oh no, I can't-"

"Come on, El!" Cragen smiled. "For Olivia."

"Fine," he smiled. He got up to the podium, beet red, and Dickie began the song.

_"I'm ten miles from town, and I just broke down, _

_spittin out smoke on the side of the road. _

_I'm out here alone, tryin to get home, _

_to tell you I was wrong, butchu already know._

_Belive me, I won't stop for nuthin'_

_to see you, so I started runnin'!_

_All that I'm after, is a life full of laughter,_

_as long as I'm laughin' with you!_

_And all that still matters, is love ever after, _

_after the life we go through._

_Cuz I know there's no life after you."_

As Elliot sang he was surprised at how strong his voice was. He had never been a singer -at all!- and here he was, singing his feelings to a bunch of people. I don't care, he thought to himself. This is for Olivia.

People swayed as the song's accoustics rang through the building, and other people began to sing along. Soon if you were to walk by the funeral home, if you were walking your dog or going to a friends house, your red-tipped ears would be filled with the sound of voices singing to their lost friend and co-officer. Or was she lost?

Olivia Benson was sobbing as Agent Richards led her out of the funeral. Her funeral. Her chest burned as it compressed while she sobbed, but nothing hurt her more than the sight she had seen in there. They had all been there, and she couldn't even speak to them.

"Can't I say goodbye?" she pleaded as Agent Richards opened the door for her. "Please?"

"No," Agent Richards answered for the fifth time. He had been counting. "That's the point of Witness Protection; you're _hidden. _No one knows you're alive."

"Can't I tell Elliot?" she pleaded, her eyes watering again. She held the door open, refusing to get in. "Please, he won't tell anyone! We were able to keep Alex a secret!"

Richards sighed loudly and looked at her.

"Get in the car please," he ordered.

"No," she found herself replying. She slammed the car door and folded her arms over her chest. "Not until I can see Elliot again."

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" he asked. She shook her head no. "Fine. Get in the car, and I swear on my life we will find a way to have you two meet."

"Fine," Olivia sighed.

She climbed in and the car drove off. Inside, Elliot was looking out the door. He had thought he'd seen Olivia. But then again, he had been seeing her everywhere.

"You okay Elliot?" Cragen asked, coming up behind him. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"In a way," Elliot laughed. "Are we getting the casket ready?"

"She's ready," Cragen sighed. "Let's go."

They found themselves standing outside, in the bright Winter sun. The casket was slowly being lowered into the ground, and a priest was saying prayers as it was lowered lower and lower. Elliot didn't hear any of it- he had all of his senses focussed on the casket.

When it had hit the bottom, each guest (now only Olivia's closest friends) tossed a snowy white carnation onto it. Dirt began to be piled on, and Elliot closed his eyes. So this is it, he thought to himself. I'll never see her again. Suddenly, his phone began to buzz, and he answered "Stabler."

"Detective Stabler?" someone asked. "Fantastic. Meet me in Central Park around midnight, or you'll never see your loved one again. You know the spot, the one bench by the lake. Be there!"

The person hung up abruptly, and thoughts whirled in Elliot's head. Who did they have? After calling all of his family members, he realized that every one of them was accounted for. Then who was this man reffering to? And more importantly, what did he want with Elliot enough to kidnap someone? He decided he would have to find out on his own.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Reunion

Elliot aproached the bench cautiously. He still didn't know who he was dealing with, and he had to be on his guard.

"El?"

Elliot's eyes widened as the voice rang in his ears. So fimiliar... no. It couldn't be. He turned around as Olivia Benson, his partner, his _dead_ partner, stepped out of the bushes. He forgot to breathe as she embraced him; he just held her close.

"I love you, Olivia," he told her as soon as he found his voice. "I choose you. Oh God, Olivia, I love you."

"I know, El," she sobbed, resting her head against his strong muscular shoulder. "I know."

"Am I dreaming again?" he asked. "Are you really here?"

"I'm really here, Elliot," she laughed. Tears of joy were streaming down her cheeks. "I'm with you."

"I'm never going to let you go again, Liv," he promised her. "Never. I should have done something with the assassin; anything. I almost lost you."

"It wasn't your fault, Elliot," she told him sharply. "Don't you ever think that. It was _never _your fault."

"I'm sorry to break up this heartbreaking reunion," Agent Richards told them sharply, also stepping out of the bushes, "but we have to get Ms. Benson to her safehouse."

"No," Elliot breathed. He looked her in the eye. "You can't be- no!"

"I have to," she sighed, a single tear shimmering in the low light as it streamed down her cheek. "I pushed my luck as it was meeting you. Please Elliot, you understand as much as anyone how this is supposed to work."

"Olivia." He took her face and cupped it in his hands. "I swear on every fiber of my being, I will find the bastard who tried to kill you. Then you'll be able to come home, and I'll take you into my arms and never let you go."

"Oh Elliot," she sobbed, thrusting herself back into his arms. "I love you so much."

Then, very softly, their lips met for the first time. Elliot had never felt more whole than that moment as he and Olivia were one, as their lips moved so naturally against each others' in perfect synch. Agent Richards cleared his throat loudly, and they pulled apart, almost painfully.

"I love you, Elliot," she sighed, looking into his dark grey eyes with her warm brown gaze. "Remember that, please."

"I love you too, Olivia," he told her. "And the moment I stop fighting for you will be the day I die."

"Let's hope you won't have to," Richards sighed. "Come on, Ms. Benson. We have to go."

"Goodbye Elliot," she sobbed, kissing him softly one last time.

"Goodbye, Olivia," he told her, his voice cracking.

Olivia then allowed Richards to lead her back to the van, where they drove off into the night, her heart shattering. Elliot was out of breath. He had to tell Cragen, and Casey, and Alex, and Fin... but he couldn't. He couldn't tell anyone, or he'd risk losing her for real this time.

Suddenly, Elliot has filled with a sense of purpose. The only way Olivia would truly be safe would be if the man after her were caught. He saw it only fit that he would be the one to do it.

Elliot stomped into the FBI building.

"Elliot?" Dana asked, catching sight of him out of the corner of her eye. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Who's doing Liv's case?" he demanded, not making eyecontact. His eyes were too bust scanning the FBI building for a fimiliar face. "I need to talk to them."

"El you know I couldn't tell you that if I wanted to," she snapped. She set down her box of evidence on her desk. "Geez Elliot, what's got you so riled up?"

"I need to find Liv's casse manager," he told her shaprly. "Please Dana, just help me out this once."

Dana hesitated.

"Fine," she sighed. She turned and called the hallway "Hey! Anybody seen Richards?"

"He's in his office!" someone called from their desk. "Hurry, he's about to leave for the week!"

"Thanks!" Dana called. She turned to Elliot. "Follow me."

Elliot rushed to keep up as Dana walked quickly down the hallway. As they reached FBI Agent Richards' office, he himself was comingout carry his box of paperwork and his laptop case slung over her shoulder. Dana looked him up and down suspiciously.

"New case?" she inquired, quirking her eyebrow quizzitively. "Looks like a big'n too."

"I'm working the Olivia Benson case," he told Dana sharply, shifting the big box uncomfortably from one hand to the other. He turned his gaze to Elliot. "Detective Stabler?"

"It's you," Elliot breathed. This was the man who had taken away Liv that night after the funeral. Maybe this was his chance to see her again! "Where the hell is-"

"Your captain said you might be coming," Richards told Elliot quickly, cutting him off midsentence. "Please, step into my office. NOW."

Elliot obediantly stepped into Agent Richards' office and Richards nearly slammed the door behind them.

"Where the hell is Olivia?" Elliot demanded as soon as they were out of earshot. "Where did you put her?"

"Shut up!" Agent Richards snapped. "Do you want to be _heard_? I can promise you she's fine. But she won't be if you blow the entire secret out of the water! You know that could get her _killed_? Is that what you want? Her to be dead for real?"

Elliot felt like he had been slapped in the face- he knew what that felt like. He'd had people do it frequently. Richards ran his tired fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Look," he said more softly. "How about this? I'm having trouble getting someone to watch her tonight- we've got this other really big case and we really just don't have the manpower to have someone watch her all night. I was going to do it myself, but since you're here..."

"Yes," Elliot nearly choked. "I mean, sure. Anything to help."

Inside his heart was racing. HE WAS GOING TO SEE OLIVIA!

"Uh huh," Agent Richards smirked. "I'll pick you up at 6 form your apartment. _Be ready when I get there!_"

Agent Richards picked up his box again and continued out the door.

"Wait!" Elliot called. "Don't you need my address?"

"I know where you live, Detective!"

The only thing that followed Agent Richards out the door was Elliot's baffled and shocked look boaring into the back of his skull.

Agent Richards pulled up the car to the Marriot Hotel and parked the car.

"She's in room 14C," he told Elliot, who was axiously staring out the car window at the hotel. "Just go on up."

"Thanks," Elliot replied, and quickly got out of the car.

He pulled his jacket tighter around him as a chilly autumn breeze made leaves scatter beneath his feet.

_The way time flies,_ he thought to himself. _One minute it's dead summer, the next it's early autumn._

He stepped up to the hotel doors and shot a look back over his shoulder. The black car he had pulled up in was gone. He shrugged and went in through the doors. Stepping into the hallway, he asked the attendant "What floor is C?"

"Third," the attendant replied, not bothering to look up from his Sports Illustrated. "God, that floor has been getting a lot of visitors. And that lady's the only one up there!"

"What lady?" Elliot demanded, stopping dead. "And who's been up there?"

"Some FBI dude," the attendant replied, "was up there once. THe next was some skiing guy, and now you."

"Who's the lady?" Elliot repeated sharply.

"Rachel something," the attendant replied. "Dude, chill. It's not like it's big deal."

"When did the 'skiing guy' go up?" Elliot asked desperately. Rachel was Olivia's alias. "Come on!"

"Like, five minutes ago!" The attendant nearly jumped out of his seat at Elliot's booming voice. "Geez, man, take a pill!"

Elliot skipped the elevator and headed for the stairs. He had to get up there. Somewhere around the second floor he heard a scream. It sounded like Olivia.

"Liv!" he cried. He sprinted up the stairs and burst out into the third floor hallway. He scanned the signs. "There! 14C!"

He ran up to the door, pulling out his gun mechanically and holding it to his side. He nudged the door, which was already slightly adjar. He burst through the door, holding his gun level with the floor. Elliot choked back a sob. The room was trashed, the window to the fire escape was open, and Olivia was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes: My apologies for the cliffhanger at the end of Chapter 4- I couldn't resist! But I hope you E/O shippers out there appreciate this new installment... a true E/O chapter if I do say so myself! Also, at the end of this I'm posting a segment of a different SVU I'm writing. TEll me if you guys likey and I'll post that too! Okay, I'm gonna shut up now. ENJOY! :D 3 SilvrBlade**

Chapter 5: Elliot&Olivia... AT LAST!

"Elliot?" Olivia called feebily from her room. "Elliot is that you?"

Elliot clipped his gun back to his side and ran into Olivia's room. She was standing in the corner shivering.

"Olivia," he breathed with relief. He took her into his arms and wrapped his arms around her. "God, Liv are you alright? I heard you scream and I could only imagine the worst."

"I'm fine," she told him, feeling safe enough in his arms to stop trembling. "I came out of my room and someone was going through my things. I screamed and he got scared and ran off down the fire escape. Oh Elliot, I thought he was here to kill me!"

"I know," he soothed. "He was probably just a burgurlar nosing around. You scared him off, and he's gone. You're safe now, and that's all that matters."

"You're right," she sighed. "Can you help me get cleaned up?"

"Sure," he smiled.

Soon the room was clean and the two were sitting on the couch, Olivia fitting perfectly against his muscular chest and her face right up next to his. Elliot was flipping through the tv channels, when the news came on.

"Wait wait wait!" Olivia told him when he flipped to channel 11. "I wanna watch this!"

Elliot stopped flipping and watched with her. The fimiliar news lady ruffled her papers and began to speak.

"In our more sad news today, there is still no word on the Olivia Benson hit-and-run in Central Park," she told the camera. "For those of you who haven't heard the story Detective Olivia Benson and her partner Detective Elliot Stabler of Special Victims Unit were working in Central Park with their squad, trying to catch a serial rapist. Detective Benson had bravely put herself out as bait for the man, when a white van with two masked figures came down the road. Witnesses say Detective Benson had recognized this as not her vehicle and became suspicious when it stopped in front of her. Then, when a man stepped out holding a gun, she quickly began to run for it.

"Witnesses also say Detective Benson was not armed, but her partner, Elliot Stabler, was and in fact promptly shot the man who killed her. No word on the driver of the van, who sped off without a trace. In brighter news however, a funeral was held yesterday in her honor, and wouldn't you know it nearly all of New York came out to honor her. As said in one of the speeches, Detective Benson touched the hearts of many, and will be remember for ages to come."

The news woman then began to talk about the stock market, and Elliot flipped the channel. Olivia settled back into Elliot, and he wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

"Did you see them?" she asked sadly. "In the pictures? God, Elliot, everyone looked so sad!"

"Don't worry about it," he told her. "Of course everyone's sad- you've really grown on us over the years." He smirked as she smacked him lightly. "But once we catch the person behind your shooting, they'll be overjoyed to have you back."

"Have you told Cragen I'm alive?" she asked. "He'll be pissed if he ever finds out you were keeping me a secret. Remember last time with Alex? He found out we had been keeping her a secret and he had nearly had our badges, jobs, and our asses on a silver platter."

"I remember that," Elliot laughed. "And no, I haven't. I'm not really sure I should, if you know what I mean. The less people that know the better."

"I know," she sighed.

There was a moment of silence.

"What?" Elliot asked as she glanced out the window.

"Nothing," she replied vaguely. "Just... thinking."

"About what?" he asked, pulling her close.

"About us," Olivia told him. "I never knew this could happen between us; I always promised myself I would never date a co-worker because it could affect me out in the feild. But, when I'm with you, I feel so relaxed, so safe. I don't feel like I need to hide you."

"That's good," Elliot smiled. "I'm glad you made an exception for me."

"Do you think if Cragen finds out about us he'll keep us from being partners?" Olivia suddenly asked. "You know, if I even can go back? Just because it will affect us on the feild so much..."

"Let's not worry about that now, okay?" Elliot told her. He leaned his face up closer to hers and kissed her forehead softly. "Right now, let's just... let's just be us."

"You're right," she smiled. "I guess I'm just finding it hard to relax."

"Well," Elliot laughed getting up and going over to the radio, "let's see what our good friends on the radio have to say about that!"

Olivia laughed as Rascal Flatt's Love You Out Loud began to blast from the small plastic radio. Elliot picked up her hairbrush and began to sing, a broad smile plastered on his face.

"I!" he sang along with the music. "Have always been a little shy! I've always been the quiet type till now! And ay-yay-I! Have never let ma feelins' show! I never let anybody know just how..."

Olivia got up from the couch and grabbed her other hairbrush. She laughed and began to sing with him.

"...much I was, so deep in love!" they sang, smiling broadly. "But now that you're in my arms! I'm gonna stand on the rooftop, climb up a mountaintop; scream n' shout! I wanna sing it on a radio, show it on a video baby, leave no doubt! I want the whole world to know, just what I'm all about, I love to love you out loud!"

Olivia laughed as Elliot pulled her against him and they dropped their brushes. Pressed up against his chest, Olivia snaked her arms up around his neck and their gazes locked lovingly. Elliot placed his hands on her hips, and they swayed along, not caring what song was playing. Olivia put her head on Elliot's chest and sighed, closing her eyes as they swayed rhythmically.

"I love you, Elliot," she told him. "No matter what happens, I will always love you."

"I love you too, Liv," Elliot smiled, resting his chin gently on the top of her head. "And nothing will ever change that."

A hooded figure watched in digust from the fire escape as Elliot and Olivia danced. She thought she had taken care of that bitch! As Elliot and Olivia kissed, the figure turned her head away. She didn't need to see that.

Stealthily, she slimbed down the fire escape and hailed a cab.

"Where to, miss?" the cab driver asked as she climbed in.

"Manhatten," the figure replied, "and make it quick. I have some buisness to take care of."

**Notes: Here da part of my other story I promised... leave in the comments your thoughts! If enough of you post that you like it I will add this to my list of stories. Thankies!**

Rain splattered the windows of the Manhattan Police Precinct. Above, ominous dark clouds penetrated the grey sky and a large clap of thunder shook the building. Lightening lit the sky and the lights suddenly flickered.

"Damn it!" Detective John Munch shouted from his desk. He took his tough hand and smacked the side of the computer. "Stupid storm, messing with the electricity."

"Relax, Munch," Detective Elliot Stabler laughed from his own desk. "It's supposed to pass soon."

The room rang with the crash of thunder, and the lights suddenly flickered and ceased. Detective Munch opened his mouth to swear again, but Detective Fin Tutuola shouted "Shut up, Munch!" before he could say anything. Police Captain Cragen suddenly came out of his office, carrying flashlights.

He tossed them to Munch and Elliot, who handed them out to the other officers. Soon, the precinct was lit with candles and dim flashlights.

"That's better," Elliot announced, returning to his desk.

"Yeah, maybe for you," Munch replied. "I just lost my entire DD5! I have to start all over!"

"Poor Munch," Fin laughed, lighting a candle by the window.

"Has anyone seen Benson?" the captain suddenly asked.

"No," Elliot announced. He checked his watch. "She went out earlier, didn't say what for."

"She didn't take you with her?" Fin asked, raising a brow.

Elliot shook his head. "I was buried in paperwork and she didn't want me to lose my mojo. She promised she'd be back soon though."

"When was that?" Cragen asked.

"Five o'clock," Elliot replied. "It's only five thirty, Captain."

"No, Elliot," Munch replied. "It's six thirty. She's been out for an hour and a half."

Elliot tapped his watch, annoyed.

"Stabler," Captain Cragen snapped, "where is Benson?"

Elliot looked up at Cragen nervously.

"I don't know."

Detective Olivia Benson found herself sprinting through the pouring rain, trying desperately not to slip on the wet road. Behind her she could hear large footsteps pounding behind her, and she didn't dare turn around.

"Come on, Benson!" he shouted behind her. "That all you got?"

She turned the corner, grabbing a stop sign to steady herself as she turned the corner and leapt up onto the sidewalk. _Come on, Benson,_ she urged herself._ Just a few more blocks…_

Her heart was pounding inside her chest, and her lungs were burning with the effort as her feet slapped the wet concrete. Behind she could still hear the perp chasing her, and her blood rushed in her ears. _Just a few more blocks!_

Her soaked brunette hair was plasterd to her neck and face, but Olivia dared not use her energy to move it, not while she still had a ways to go. Wind blew into her face, sending the raindrops into her eyes and face. But she didn't care, all she had to do was make it to the precinct and he wouldn't be able to follow her any more. Then she was safe.

Ahead, her heart leapt as she saw the familiar building come into view. She was almost there! She just had to reach the door. Olivia raced up the steps as thunder crashed overhead, and she ran up to the glass doors. She punched in the code and pulled on the doors, but they didn't budge. Shit. The power was out.

"Open up!" she panted desperately, pounding her fists on the wet glass and trying to catch her breath to yell. "It's Detective Benson, open up!" She turned around; the figure had caught up. "HELP!"

"I'm coming for you, Benson!" the figure almost sang, approaching the stairs.

Olivia reached for her gun holster and suddenly realized she had left her gun in the car. _Idiot! _she thought.

He laughed meniacly as he began as he began to climb the stairs.

"HELP ME!" Olivia cried again desperately, bashing her fists on the glass door. Maybe she could break the glass. "OPEN UP! HELP!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Fimiliar Face

Elliot walked into the precint feeling unusually cheerful. The witness he had been talking to hadn't been helpful, but he was happy just the same. For the next week, we would be leaving work at 6 to go to a hotel to be with Olivia until someone would relieve him at 10. That was, until she was sent to Baltimore on Saturday.

"You look happy today," Munch mused with a lopsided smile as Elliot sat at his desk. "The witness talk?"

"Nah, just been a good week I guess," Elliot shrugged. He glanced at the clock for the fifteenth time that day. "How are you?"

"Fine," Munch sighed, taking a sip from his coffee cup and putting his feet up on his desk. "It's been kinda slow today. But I guess that's a good thing, right?"

"Yup," Elliot smiled. He shuffeled his papers and began to sort his case files.

_Of course it's a good thing, _he thought to himself._ It means they won't need me here at 6. Just five more minutes and I'm home free!_

"Elliot!" Captain Cragen suddenly called from his office. Elliot turned to see him peeking around the door. "Can I see you in here for a sec?"

"Sure Cap," Elliot replied. He got up, pushed in his chair, and headed into Cragen's office. Cragen closed the door behind them. "What's up?"

Cragen folded his arms over his chest.

"Stabler, I'm not going to beat around the bush with you," he told Elliot. "You need a new partner, now."

Elliot's heart dropped to his feet. He had forgotten he would get a new partner.

"Who-who do you have in mind?" he stammered, caught off guard. "Captain don't you think it's a bit early?"

"No," Cragen replied. His gaze darted to the door. "Elliot, you remember her right? This is your new partner."

Elliot turned around as a fimiliar blonde head poked through the door. Her eyes lit up when she saw Elliot and she walked in, smiling broadly.

"Stabler!" she grinned. "Long time no see! How ya been?"

"You're my partner?" Elliot asked, baffled. "I thought you left! I thought you couldn't handle the job!"

"I decided to give it another shot," the blonde grinned. "Why, El? Aren't you glad to see me?"

Olivia called him 'El'. Elliot ignored her and turned to face Captain Cragen angrilly.

"We just lost Olivia!" he snapped. "Why the sudden rush to replace her?"

"We need the manpower!" Cragen replied sharply. "And Detective Beck was more than willing to come back."

"Lighten up," Dani grinned, elbowing Elliot's ribs playfully. "It'll be fun! Just like old times, remember?"

Elliot checked his watch. It was 6 o'clock.

"I have to go," he announced, turning on his heels and heading for the door. "I'll talk to you tomorrow Captain."

"Bye!" Dani called after him hopefully. "See you tomorrow!"

Elliot didn't even turn around. He was finally able to relax when Olivia opened the hotel room door. She smiled when she saw him, and he smiled back. But Olivia noticed the sad glimmer in his eyes as he walked in.

"What's wrong?" she asked, embracing his middle and kissing him on the cheek. "You look tense."

Elliot kissed her forehead and the two flopped down onto the couch, Olivia in Elliot's lap. Elliot wrapped his strong arms around her, and Olivia wrapped hers around his neck and put her head on his shoulder.

"They've already replaced you at work," he sighed sadly. "Dani's back."

"Dani?" Olivia asked. Elliot had told her about how Dani and him had kissed when she had been undercover in Oregon. He had assured her it was a one-time thing. "What's she doing back? Didn't you tell me she left?"

"She came back," Elliot sighed. "And I think she's still interested."

"But you're not, right?" Olivia asked, looking him in the eye.

"No," Elliot smiled. He nuzzled her cheek lovingly. "You're the only one I want to be with. Ever. Dani will just have to suck it up and get over it."

Olivia laughed.

"Don't totally shut her out," she smiled. "She still has to be your partner, since I won't be-"

Elliot cut her off by putting his tough-skinned finger to her soft lips.

"Don't talk about that," he pleaded. "Please."

"Alright," she smiled, moving his finger from her lips. "I'm just saying you should treat her like you do Fin and Munch- like a friend."

"You're probably right," Elliot replied. He sighed as he embraced her, drinking in her very essence and refreshing his spirit with her presence. "So what were you planning on doing tonight?"

"I don't know," Olivia smiled. "I couldn't get past spending the entire night with you."

"Well," Elliot smiled, leaning in his face to hers until they brushed lips. "Let's make the most of it then."

As they began to kiss, they came a sudden banging from the door. Elliot and Olivia pasued, shooting both their gazes toward the door.

"Who's there?" Olivia called cautiously.

The knocking came again, and Elliot pushed Olivia gently onto the couch. He handed her his gun, and she cocked it and pointed it at the door as Elliot approached. The door suddenly burst open, and a masked man holding a crowbar over his head menacingly shouted "Get ready for- oh damn..." He cut off when he got an eyeful of the gun in Olivia's hand.

"Drop it!" Olivia ordered, and the crowbar fell with a bang to the floor.

Elliot quickly reached for the thug, but the thug stepped back in protest.

"Hey!" he shouted, holding his hands in the air in defense. "I didn't mean nothin'! Nah, the chick payed me to do it!"

"What chick?" Elliot demanded, but the thug was smart and instead of answering ran out the door.

"Leave him," Olivia told him when Elliot moved to chase after the thug. "He's not worth it."

She got up and handed his gun back to him, when there came a sudden clamor from the fire escape. They both bolted for the window, but the figure had already scampered down the iron to a sickly fimiliar white van. Olivia let out an inescapable cry of fear when she saw it, and Elliot pulled her into a tight embrace to comfort her.

"They were watching us," she sobbed. "Elliot this isn't safe for you any more-"

"I'm not leaving you, Olivia," he told her strongly. He held her close, refusing to let go. "Not again."

"I'll have to be moved," Olivia whimpered. "Again. I'll be moving to Baltimore before I'll know what's happened!"

"And I'll hold you hand as long as I can," Elliot assured her. "Trust me Olivia, I will keep you safe."

"They know I'm alive," she told him, tears streaking down her cheeks. "They'll hurt someone I love!"

"They're not after us," he told her. "Please Olivia, don't worry. I promise, I _will_ find the person after to you. We'll make it work, and soon you'll be back in the precinct with John, and Fin, and Cragen..."

"I believe you, Elliot," she sniffed. She held herself as close as she could to him. "I just can't lose you."

"I know," Elliot sighed, closing his eyes as they embraced. "I know."

**Notes: Yeah, I know, short chapters suck. But I'm saving the best parts for the next few chapters! *wink wink* Review to tell me what you think please! I really like to know that you guys are reading! Muchas Muchas Gracias! I'll update when I can! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Truth of the Matter

The minute Elliot walked into the office on Friday morning he was pulled into Captian Cragen's office.

"Where have you been all week?" he demanded when they were alone. "You've been leaving early since Monday, leaving us to pick up the slack! We need you here to work! And keep an eye on that one!" He nodded to Dani Beck in the viewing room, who was staring at the suspects on the screen hungrilly as if she wanted to lock them all up at once. "She's been driving me crazy! And this morning she showed up with a broken wrist-"

"Broken wrist?" Elliot inquired.

"Yeah!" Cragen snapped. "And a twisted ankle of all things!"

"Where's she been?" Elliot asked suspiciously.

"From what I hear, she's been trying to find you," Cragen replied. "But that's not the point! Elliot, where have _you _been?"

"Captain," Elliot said slowly, keeping his eyes on Dani, "remember Alex? How we kept her a secret because she was in danger?"

"Yeah," the captain replied shortly. "Why?... Oh my God, Elliot, you didn't! She's not!"

"She is," Elliot sighed. "I was hoping I could find the perp and she could come back before anyone would have to know."

Elliot watched as the look of shock on the captain's face quickly turned to anger.

"You've been keeping this secret for a week, Elliot!" he nearly shouted, his face turning red with anger. "This is Olivia we're talking about! What possessed you not to tell me, escpecially after Alex?"

"It seemed so easy," Elliot confessed. "I thought I could find the perp, bring her back, and we could all celebrate, not having to bother anyone."

"And you didn't think I would like to know that one of my best detectives was ALIVE?" Cragen demanded. "Is that where you've been? Seeing her behind our backs while we've been mournung our 'loss'?"

"I'm so sorry," Elliot sighed. "The FBI needed help watching her, and she had asked to see me anyway. It just seemed like the perfect opportunity to also help catch the bastard who's after her."

Cragen let out a deep breath, much to Elliot's surprise.

"Well, I'm helping," the captain snapped. "I wanna nail the sonofabitch just as much as you do. Who are your suspects?"

"We think it's a woman," Elliot found himself saying. "Someone we questioned said 'she paid me to do it' and ran out. I think it's someone close."

Cragen followed Elliot's gaze over at Dani, who waved at them from the viewing room. The two officers smiled awkwardly and Cragen closed the blinds.

"You think it was Dani?" he inquired.

"She must have hurt herself running down the fire escape," Elliot sighed. "Someone's been watching Olivia from the fire escape by her room, and every time someone gets to them their gone. Has Dani been leaving work often?"

"Now that you mention it," Cragen mused, scratching his chin, thinking on it, "yeah. Every time you leave, she leaves an hour later. She says she has a sick aunt that she has to take care of, but her alibi's a bit shady don't you think?"

"Absolutely," Elliot agreed. "But how are we going to find out if it's her?"

The two detectives thought in it a minute.

"I've got it!" Cragen announced. "I'll follow her after work; see where she goes. If it's not out to you, we can cross her off as a suspect."

"Sounds good," Elliot replied. "By the way, Liv's case agent, Agent Richards, needs me at 2pm today. The first guy was gonna do it, but he's kinda... outta commision if you know what I mean."

"Sure," Cragen replied with a sigh. "Just tell her I said hi. And you better work your ass off until 2, or we're gonna have a problem!"

"Gotcha," Elliot smiled. "Thanks Cap."

Captain Cragen nodded, and Elliot stepped out of the office and over to Dani in the viewing room. He had to find out once and for all.

"Hey," Dani smiled when Elliot approached. "What's up?"

"Not much," Elliot lied. "What'd you do to your hand?"

"Oh," she scoffed, looking at her cast, "this? Nah, I was just being an idiot. I slipped down some stairs. No biggie."

_Complete bullshit,_ Elliot thought to himself. Dani was a terrible liar.

"Glad you weren't hurt," he smiled half-heartedly.

He checked his watch, and Dani smirked.

"You've been doing that a lot," she announced with a crooked smile. "Got a hot date?"

"You could say that," Elliot laughed. He knew if Dani really was the perp that would make her mad. "She's definately something."

"Who is she?" Dani asked, trying visibly to keep her expression neutral. "Where'd you meet?"

"She's a real old friend," he told Dani, watching her expression carefully. "I just never realized the feelings I had for her. I've never felt like this for anyone before- you know what I mean? I'm meeting her at 2. You should come!"

That was a risky move. He almost regretted saying it.

"Nah," Dani replied, much to Elliot's internal relief. "I actually just remembered some stuff I had to take care of at home. Did you know my aunt was sick?"

Jealousy was plastered all over the yound Detective's face as she grabbed her coat and work bag. Elliot realized she was heading out... and nearly panicked. He still head an hour until he had to go! She wasn't supposed to leave yet!

"Where you going?" Elliot asked, following her out.

"To visit my aunt," Dani replied shortly. "Have fun on your date."

"It's not for another hour," Elliot informed her, shooting an alarmed look at Captain Cragen behind her back. Cragen nodded and jiggled his keys from his office, mouthing "Follow her! I'll be right there!" Elliot turned his attention back to Dani as she stepped out of the office. "I can come with you if you like."

"No thanks, Elliot," she smiled, though her eyes read a different emotion. "I'll be okay."

"You sure?" Elliot asked, stepping into the elevator with her. "We haven't really spent any quality time with each other since you came back- you wanna get a coffee before you go?"

"Elliot!" Dani snapped. She turned to face him. "Please! Where I'm going, I think it would be best if you didn't follow. It might be... painful, if you know what I mean. She might be in a lot of pain."

"I'll be your emotional support," Elliot offered. "I can help you."

The elevator doors opened, and as Elliot stepped out with Dani she pushed him back.

"No you can't!" she snapped, her eyes glimmering dangerously. "I have to do this on my own! The doctors say she's going to die today and I want to... be there for her. Please Elliot, you shouldn't see what is about to happen."

And with that, Dani turned on her heels and headed out the door to her car. Elliot texted Cragen to put a trace on Dani's phone and to head out soon- he had to get to Olivia before Dani did. Soon Elliot was taking the shortcut to the Marriot hotel, thanking God he had gotten there first.

"You're early," the watchman outside Olivia door mused. "Couldn't wait to be with you GF huh?"

"Shut up," Elliot snapped. "It's an emergency. Call for back-up. I've figured out who's behind the shooting, but she's on her way here now, most likely to kill Oliv- Detective Benson. Please, just call for back-up!"

The watchman nodded abruptly and headed down the elevator, and Elliot knocked on the door.

"Olivia!" he called. "Olivia open up! It's Elliot!"

"Go away, Elliot!" Elliot heard Olivia sobbing. "I... I don't need you anymore! Just leave me alone!"

"I know you don't mean that, Liv!" Elliot called. He jiggled the door handle. It was locked. He banged on the door with his large fist. "Olivia open the door!"

"Go away Elliot! This isn't your fight!"

Elliot's heart sank. The voice wasn't Olivia's.

**Notes: Ahhh! Another cliffhanger! Sorry you guys, but portioning is everything. I'm actually kinda sad that it's almost over... oh well! I still have "Olivia's Shadow" to write too. Thanks to all my supermegafoxyawesomehawt readers/reviewers for boosting my confidence. This E/O story would not be here without you! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Caught In the Crossfire

**Notes: This chapter is rated M for... well you'll read about it. **

"Dani!" Elliot called into the room. "You're making a big mistake!"

"The only mistake I ever made," Dani growled, "was letting the little princess here live."

There was a harsh slap, and Olivia let out a cry. Elliot panicked, took out his gun, and burst through the door sending it flying off its hinges. As Elliot observed the scene around him, he heart leapt in fear when he saw Dani had forced Olivia onto her knees and was holding a gun to the back of her head. How could he have been so blind? Dani had lost her mind!

"Please, Dani," he pleaded, "put down the gun. We don't need to make trouble."

"You put yours down," Dani ordered. Elliot hesitated, and Dani hit Olivia on the head again with the butt of her gun. "I SAID DROP YOUR GUN!"

Elliot quickly unloaded the gun and placed it on the floor. He held his hands in the air, looking from Dani to Olivia, and then back to Dani.

"Please, Dan," he pleaded. "Please don't do this."

"I have to!" she laughed wildly, a look of desperation masking her blue gaze. "How else do you think we're going to be together? With _Livvy_ here holding you back, you can't see what you've had all along! You can't be with Benson, Elliot! Cragen will never let you two be together, because of your work! But I was going to quit again anyway, so it wouldn't matter! We could be together! You can be with me!"

Dani stared at him hopefully, but Elliot shook his head.

"We can't be together, Dani," he told her. "Look at the mess you've made! Even if I did feel like that for you, we can't be together now. You're going to go to jail for the rest of your life."

"I'm not going to jail," Dani frowned, a dark look coming over her face. "And if I can't have you, she certainly can't." She spun around, smiling evilly, and yelled to the bedroom. "Klaus! She's ready!"

To Elliot's pure dismay, a masked man came out of the bedroom, grinning broadly.

"Is da girl ready for a gud time?" the man asked in a thick russin accent. Or was it german? "Oh, ello Detective Stabler. Naice to see you agen."

Elliot gulped. This was the foreign drug dealer who had gotten away a couple months earlier during a warehouse raid. Elliot remembered this one particularly because he had taken a special interest in Olivia. Elliot had wanted to kick his ass.

"Klaus!" Dani snapped. "Focus! Take Ms. Benson back to the bedroom and give her a... _good time_. You know what to do after that."

"Dah," Klaus replied, grinning broadly. "Are you ready, Ms. Benson? You are about to have time of your life!"

Olivia, who had been silent this entire ordeal, suddenly began to scream and kick as Klaus leered over her.

"NO!" she screamed. "NO, PLEASE NO! PLEASE, NOOOO!"

Klaus just laughed and pulled her to her feet.

"You iz a feisty one, no?" he laughed, holding her wrists with his iron grasp. "You fight like lioness. And I will be the one to tame you."

Olivia continued to scream as Klaus began to drag her away, and a look of panic came over Elliot's face.

"Dani stop," Elliot ordered, watching painfully as Olivia was being dragged into the bedroom. He knew her PTSD must be killing her right now. "Dani STOP! Don't hurt her, please! It's me you want to hurt! I'm the one who betrayed you!"

Dani just laughed and watched as Olivia screamed and fought.

"Don't you see?" she laughed, facing Elliot once more. "I _am _hurting you. I know how much you love her. I can't imagine a better way to watch you suffer than to hear her screams as she goes through the very thing you have spent your whole life trying to _prevent_. Ha ha listen, El! Aren't her screams just earpiercing?"

By now, Klaus had closed the door to the bedroom and Elliot could hear him unzipping his pants.

"NO!" Olivia shreiked from behind the closed door. "PLEASE NO! NOOO-"

Her screams were suddenly muffled, and Elliot closed his eyes, trying to imagine he wasn't there. That this wasn't happening.

"Dani stop it, please," Elliot pleaded. "Please, make him stop! DANI!"

Dani wasn't paying attention, she was too busy laughing hysterically at her own cruel irony. Elliot saw this as his chance and tackled Dani to the floor, letting out a cry of anguish. Suddenly, as Dani hit the ground, the gun in her hand went off twice. The first bullet ricocheted off the door handle and came back, hitting Dani in the neck and instantly killing her.

The second bullet went strait through the bedroom door, and Elliot heard a faint grunt as someone hit the floor. Panicking, Elliot got up from Dani and rushed into the bedroom, sighing with relief. The bullet had killed Klaus, not Olivia... Olivia!

Olivia was curled into a fetal position in the corner, her blouse ripped open and missing two buttons, exposing her. She was sobbing hysterically, still murmuring "Stop. Please stop." Elliot touched her arm gently, and she flinched at is touch. Slowly and gently, Elliot wrapped his arms around her and sat down with her.

"It's okay," he soothed. "Olivia you're okay. You're okay."

"He-he tried to..." she sobbed into his shirt. "Not again!"

"Don't talk about it now, Liv," he told her, holding her close to comfort her. "It's okay. Help is on the way."

Olivia continued to sob, and Elliot in an attempt to comfort her, began to sing the song he had sang to her at the funeral.

"I'm ten miles from town, and I just broke down, spttin' out smoke on the side of the road. I'm out here alone, just tryin' to get home, to tell you I was wrong butchu already know..."

He sang softly in her ear until she stopped shivering and had closed her eyes. Her head against his muscular chest, he leaned his own head against hers, just enjoying being with her.

"...all that I'm after is a life full of laughter. As long as I'm laughin' with you. And I think that all that still matters is love ever after. After the life we go through. Cuz I know there's no life after you..."

**Notes: SO HOWS THAT FOR A CLIMAX HUH? I personally hate Dani Beck... anyone who comes between Elliot and Olivia in my book must be punished. Nothing against AO or CE or CO, ect. shippers, I just can't imagine Elliot or Olivia with anyone else. So there's still one chapter left... the wrap-up I guess. Special surprise for Olivia in it though! Hint: It's big and sparkly! If you guessed it please don't ruin it for others! Thanks so much for reading! Hang tight for the final chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes: So it's the final chapter... *starts sobbing* I know I know I'm sad too I'm sorry, but there is such a thing as stretching the plot out a little too much, and I just couldn't do that to you guys. But please, enjoy this final installment. We'll talk later. ~Shut up SilvrBlade let us read!~ Okay okay... enjoy ;3**

Chapter 9: Relief

Police sirens had soon filled the sunny morning sky, and cruisers had filled the entire hotel parking lot. Officers rushed in in what seemed like seconds, though it took them a while to pry Olivia from Elliot's arms.

"Elliot!" she pleaded as they tried to pull there away. "Don't let them take me!"

"It's okay, Liv," he assured her, helping her onto the gurney. "I promise, I will stay with you the entire time."

Soon Elliot found himself at the hospital, sitting by Olivia's bedside. Cragen had his hand on Elliot's shoulder, Elliot holding Olivia's unconcious hand; she was still deep under the pain meds.

"You really love her, don't you?" Cragen asked, his voice cutting through the thick cloud of silence that had enveloped the room.

"I do," Elliot sighed, rubbing Olivia's hand tenderly with his thumb. "I just don't want it to affect our jobs. Olivia was petrified that if you found out you would keep us from being partners."

"I won't do that," Cragen sighed. "It seems like a stupid idea. Just being friends with a co-worker would affect you in some way. No, as long as you can keep doing what you're doing without making a mess, you can stay partners."

"Thanks, Cap," Elliot smiled.

Olivia's eyelids fluttered at the sound of Elliot's voice.

"You mean it?" she muttered, smiling up at Captain Cragen hopefully.

"I mean it," Cragen smiled. "Now let's let the rest of the squad have a look at you. They've certainly been dying to see you."

**_Six Months Later..._**

Olivia and Elliot found themselves alone on the Miami, Florida beach waterfront, sitting together on the sunny beach sand. Salty waves washed over their toes rythmically, and up in the beach house, Fin, Munch, Cragen, Alex, and Casey were all staring out the open window anxiously with full wine glasses in their hands.

"Shhh!" Casey ordered as they wacthed. "I think he's about to do it!"

"Hey Liv," Elliot began, leaning closer to her as they stared out at the waves. "We've been together a long time, haven't we?"

"Yeah," Olivia breathed, taking in the fresh salty air with a deep, refreshing breath. "It seems like forever."

She leaned in closer to him, placing her hand on his. He sqeezed it lovingly, brought it to his lips and kissed it lightly.

"So I did a little thinking," he grinned, "and I have a little surprise for you. Close your eyes." She laughed and closed them. Elliot released her hand and reached into his jeans pocket. "Okay, and open them!"

She opened her eyes and nearly choked when she saw the little velvet box he was holding out to her. Elliot slowly got onto one knee and opened the box, revealing the most beautiful diamong ring she had ever seen. When he pulled it out, she noticed that engraved on the thick golden band was in graceful, winding letters the inscription:

_**Olivia, my Liv, my love.**_

Olivia began to cry as Elliot took her hand and pushed the ring onto her finger.

"Olivia Benson," Elliot announced, a tear falling down his cheek. "I love you more than anything else in the entire world. You would make me the happiest man in the universe if you would just forever be by my side. Not just as my partner, but as my wife."

Olivia nodded, a broad smile plastered on her face as tears raced down her cheeks.

"Yes!" she cried happilly. "Ohmigod, Elliot, yes!"

Elliot let out a triumphant shout and lifted Olivia into the air, spinning her around. He put her down on her feet and he turned to the beach house, yelling loudly and proudly "SHE SAID YES! SHE SAID YES!"

A joyous clamour filled the house as the friends cheered. Wine bottles popped loudly, and soon the entire group had gone down to the beach to congradulate their friends.

"I love you, Olivia Benson," Elliot whispered in her ear as they embraced.

"No," Olivia smiled, looking up into his eyes lovingly. "Olivia Stabler."

**Notes: A very late but just as important disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING IN THIS STORY (except Klaus. He was mine.) But you recognize it? Nope. Not mine. A HUGE muchas graicas to Dick Wolf for being an absolute GENIUS, and to all of my friends/fans/reviewers who help me feel confident enough to keep writing. Also, before I forget, if you guys liked this you might want to check out the other story I'm posting called "Olivia's Shadow", another E/O (uh duh). Feedback is welcomed for both this and OS, just a littel reminder ;) Also, if I'm a little late updating it's because:**

**a) I'm busy with school crap**

**b) I'm feeling lazy**

**c) I forgot**

**or the most likely of them all**

**d) I've been busy laying out a few other ideas for L&O SVU stories, so I might be distracted with those. Date of postations (yes that's now a word) are yet to be determined.**

**Well, that just about covers everything. Thanks for reading! Nice reviews make writers happy! See you guys soon enough! XOXO- SilvrBlade**


End file.
